The Specialized Cancer Center at the University of California San Diego School of Medicine has initiated research activities in each of its seven funded core services and laboratories. These include Administrative Core; Biostatistics Core; Endocrine and Radioiodination Core Laboratory; Pharmacology and Cytokinetics Core Laboratory; Research Development Core; Tissue Collection, Culture and Medium Core Service Laboratory; and Protocol Administration Core. A Protocol Administration Core Service is being developed to coordinate and integrate multidisciplinary clinical research.